This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a clip that has planar levers for use in opening and closing the clip. Additionally, this invention relates to a clip that has been manufactured according to the method of this invention, and specifically an advertising clip that can be used to hold the folded end of a collapsible tube, such as a tube of toothpaste.
Binder clips with a pair of opposed planar levers used for opening and closing the clip have been described in the prior art. For example, planar levers that are soft and pliable, so that use of a large number of clips will not cause pain to the fingers, or levers that are multi-coloured, allowing their use not only as a clip, but as a file or document recognition system, have been described. The prior art discloses binder clips that are modified manually, by using an element that slides over the conventional metal wire lever, or by fitting and attaching together two planar parts that sit on either side of the conventional metal wire lever. What is needed is a method of producing planar levers that is not labor intensive.
In the prior art, one of the described uses of a binder clip with a pair of opposed planar levers is to hold the folded end of a collapsible tube, such as the folded end of a tube of toothpaste. This device functions to keep the end of the tube neatly folded, so that it is easy to hold the tube, to expel the tube contents, and also so that storage in-between uses is facilitated. The prior art has also disclosed devices that function additionally to advertise a particular brand name, such as that of a toothpaste manufacturer, or to display a graphic or a message. These devices position the advertisement, graphic or message such that it is readily apparent when the user handles the tube with the device on it.
If clips with planar levers are to be used as an advertising or promotional device, they should be capable of being manufactured quickly, reliably and inexpensively, for example by a machine. The device can then be given to consumers for free, or it can be included at nominal cost in a product that a company sells. There is therefore a need in the industry for a method of machine-manufacturing a clip with planar levers, which method is reliable and produces a clip that is both durable and inexpensive to make. Optionally, this clip would be used for the purposes of advertising or promotion.
This invention provides a method of manufacturing binder clips with at least one planar lever, which method allows the clips to be made inexpensively, reliably and quickly, preferably by a machine. This invention also includes a clip comprising the aforementioned planar levers.
In one aspect, this invention is a method for manufacturing a planar lever, said method comprising:
(a) providing two wire members, each wire member comprising:
(i) an attachment shaft, and
(ii) a longitudinal portion with a notched end and one bend;
(b) providing one planar member, said planar member defining two cavities, with each said cavity:
(i) defining a distal portion that hinders the rotation of the wire member about its longitudinal axis after the wire member is inserted into the cavity, and
(ii) defining a proximal opening that permits the two wire members to be drawn together sufficiently to mount the lever onto a clamping element;
(c) inserting each wire member into one each of the cavities until the notched end reaches the distal portion; and
(d) securing each wire member within the cavity with an adhesive.
In another aspect, this invention is a method for manufacturing a clip with one planar lever, said method comprising:
(a) providing a clamping element comprising:
(i) plated spring material formed into triangular cross-section,
(ii) an opening along one edge, and
(iii) two attachment cylinders on each side of the opening; and
(b) inserting each attachment shaft of a planar lever manufactured according to the method of the first aspect of this invention, into one each of the attachment cylinders located on the same side of the opening.
In another aspect, this invention is a method for manufacturing a clip with two planar levers, said method comprising inserting into the remaining two attachment cylinders of the clip with one planar lever, the attachment shafts of a second planar lever.
In another aspect, this invention is a clip comprising:
(a) a clamping element further comprising:
(i) plated spring material formed into triangular cross-section,
(ii) an opening along one edge, and
(iii) two attachment cylinders on each side of the opening; and
(b) at least one planar lever manufactured according to the method of claim 1, pivotally engaged to the clamping element.
In one embodiment the adhesive is an epoxy. In one embodiment the planar member is made of plastic, and in another, metal. In one embodiment, a graphic such as an advertisement, a design or a slogan is placed on one or both sides of the planar lever.